Most people are familiar with rechargeable-power supplies (e.g., rechargeable batteries) and use them in everyday life. More traditional devices (e.g., mechanical toys) operating with a rechargeable-power-supply (e.g., a battery) have been in use for sometime now. More recently, various types of electronic devices (e.g., digital music-players) have been introduced and have become very popular. Similar to more traditional devices, some of these electronic devices operate with a rechargeable-power-supply. One such electronic device is the Apple iPod digital music-player: (iPod). Apple iPod has become very popular and is generally known at least in the United States. Apple iPod digital music-player is powered by a rechargeable battery that can be recharged by connecting a recharge-circuit directly or indirectly to a power-supply (e.g., electric outlet found in most homes). The battery that runs the Apple iPod digital music-player can be recharged by using an adapter that effectively connects a recharge-circuit to a power-supply or indirectly via a connection (e.g., USB2) to a Personal Computer (PC).
In general, a rechargeable-power-supply that powers a device can be recharged by a recharging mechanism. Such devices (e.g., portable electronic device, mechanical toy) are typically valuable and/or may contain valuable data (e.g., music files). As such, techniques for protecting devices against unauthorized use would be useful.